


The World Looks Better Through Your Eyes

by WORLDLWT



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blind Character, Blind Louis, Boats and Ships, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Caves, Established Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Famous Harry Styles, Forests, Harry Styles Loves Louis Tomlinson, Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson Get Married, Kissing, Light-Hearted, Louis Tomlinson Loves Harry Styles, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Married Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Nautical, Non-Famous Louis, Ocean, Rainforests, Stars, Sunsets, Water, tree carvings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-28 10:56:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6326218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WORLDLWT/pseuds/WORLDLWT
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis is blind and Harry paints the scenes he sees for him so they can experience everything together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Yacht

**Author's Note:**

> This is part 1 of 5 places they'll visit together they're on a yacht during this chapter they talk about the sunset and they go in the ocean it's supposed to be cute and fluffy that's all just a nice read :) enjoy my loves! 
> 
> Don't forget to comment here when you're done :) and bookmark!

Harry stood on the edge of the pillows, the boat anchored down in the middle of the ocean. His hair flowing naturally behind him as his guitar case handle hung loosely off the sides of the boat, small and delicate drops of water splashing up at it barely running their fingers over the edges of the material as they were engulfed by new droplets that crashed into the white boat and were sent flying up towards the old ones.

Harry noticed things like that, he noticed the way the wind moved and the way the water rippled, the sound of the currents almost whispering his name. His fingers strummed at the guitar strings making nothing while making everything. His focus on the beautiful whirlwind of mystery that laid before his feet, swirling and twisting to hide the brilliance below. Fish of all colors and sizes waiting to be explored.

The strap of his guitar painted the back of his neck a light pink, an indication that he had been standing in the same position, looking out towards the unknown for far too long. His knees ached and his feet were sore but he didn't mind if he got to keep staring at the second most beautiful thing in the world.

The first most beautiful thing of course was lying beside him, napping in the gentle warmth of the persistent sun. Harry let his eyes roam over to his face. It was delicate and soft in his sleep but still angular and sharp in its shape. The perfect mixture to create the masterpiece he was, like the ocean, rough and smooth all at once. A distraction for the greater good hidden beneath the surface.

His eyes roamed down further his fingers plucking even slower at the strings, his mind preoccupied by the way his body curved and curled around the pillow he was holding. His fingers wrapping around the corner and bringing it closer when he twitched in his sleep. His eyes shut tightly to shield them from the sun's rays.

Harry smiled as he pulled out his phone and took a picture of his sleeping form, dropping the phone down again on the couch he was standing on. His yacht a white canvas surrounding him in utter silence that he adored. He was in a band and he was tired and overworked and he just wanted some quiet time away with his boyfriend and the sea.

He inhaled and smiled the salty sea air rushing through him like a bolt of lightning. His arms reaching up towards the sky as he stretched and cracked his back loudly. The guitar now hanging oddly around him as he yawned slightly he peeled it off and put it back in his case, having to leave his standing position for a much more suitable one where his thigh touched the top of Louis head, hairs dancing around his skin as he pushed some away with his fingers.

“Lou?”

He hummed and the vibrations went through Harry's body lightly shaking his legs awake. He didn't want to wake him but the scene before him was breathtaking, the sun was just about ready to set and the sky was changing colors. His sister was on the other side of the boat, coming over to take pictures every once in a while smiling at him every time almost as if she needed to apologize for being around.

“The sun is ready.”

He could see the small smile growing on Louis’ face as his eyes remained closed and unbothered by Harry's voice. His cheeks a light pink, turning yellow at the touch, white in the center of his press and flooding back with pink as he poked his cheek.

“The sun can wait 5 minutes.”

Harry let his hand run down Louis’ arm slowly, tickling his senses and sending a shiver down his spine. Moving the blonde sunbleached arm hairs back with his finger. Louis moved his head so it was resting on Harry's thigh, enjoying the way his hands played with his skin.

“The sun waits for no one my love.”

Louis pouted and Harry ran his fingers between Louis’ own, bringing one hand up to his lips to press his love onto his skin. His pink lips taking the tanned skin knuckle between them and letting his eyes slowly close to transport himself into his own senses. 

“Not even you.”

Louis groaned and opened his eyes that lead to nothing. Louis started to smile and Harry knew what was coming. It always came at appropriate times like this, right on cue and always light with a secret undertone of bitterness.

“Oh wow look at that I can almost see it thanks Harry me opening my eyes really made a difference.”

Harry watched the sky turn a yellowish color and he sighed wishing nothing more than for Louis to be able to enough this with him but to give him whatever sight he could pleased Harry.

“I like when your eyes are open. I like your eyes.”

Louis huffed and rubbed his hand on the material beside him, the pillows lavender color changing shades as he changed direction.

“They're broken.”

“They're yours and I love you, broken pieces and all.”

Louis smiled and Harry took that as a moment to lead into his favorite part of the day. Louis would sit with him, on him, beside him and he would set the scene, paint him a picture and let him see what Harry was seeing so he could enjoy whatever Harry was enjoying.

“Are you ready?”

Louis smiled and the words Harry seemed to hear him utter every night as if on command spilled between his lips and floated off into the pink sky in a cloud of fortune.

“Just paint me a scene. A beautiful, wonderful scene. Full of things I've never heard of and colors I've never seen.”

Harry smiled letting his hand find Louis’ again, leaving his half wet scalp and trailing down his warm body to engulf his hand in his own.

“The sky is changing as I talk, it's starting to turn more of a pink and orange type of mixture, like bubble gum flavor and orange flavor. Tangy and pure.”

That's how he described things, Louis knew what oranges tasted like and he knew what bubblegum tasted like and he knew their colors so when he saw pretty things Harry described them as if they were those candies or foods so even if he couldn't see it, he could at least taste it or correlate it to something.

“Sounds delicious, how's the water?”

He liked water, he liked showers and baths and the pool and the ocean. He liked how it moved and how no one could see the bottom it made him feel a little more normal. Everyone was level with him on some sort of level, even if it was just the fact that they couldn't see the bottom of the ocean.

“It's blue, very blue and it's a bit rough tonight.”

Louis let his free hand touch the side of the boat, feeling the vibrations of the water smashing against the sides.

“I feel that. How blue is it? Light blue like cotton candy and the beaches on that tropical island or is it a darker blue?”

Harry hummed and watched the water sway beneath them for a moment, the blue swirling and creating Louis in its patterns.

“Is blue, like your eyes.”

“Is it pretty?”

For a moment Harry was silent, just running his finger down Louis’ cheek wanting nothing more than to kiss his face a million time over until he couldn't describe the color of his blushing skin anymore.

“It's beautiful,I can promise you that.”

Louis smiled softly as he closed his eyes softly letting his eyelashes fan out on his face, Harry wanting to touch them. He breathed in heavily taking in the mixture of salt and Harry.

“You smell good. Did you apply more sunscreen? Are you burnt anywhere?”

Harry hushed Louis’ concerns and looked out at the ocean again, the sun setting into the horizon now.

“It's setting. It's bright like light and it's huge. The rays of light are zooming upwards into the sky and reflecting in the twist and turns of the ocean.”

Louis hummed with pleasure, his smile twisting around Harry's words.

“You should write a book babe. If I could see I would read it. You describe things so nicely. I mean who says that the sun is reflecting in the twists of the oceans.”

Harry let Louis twist and sit up, turning around so he was facing Harry, his hair falling in front of his eyes, Harry's hand brushing it quickly out of the way.

“I just want you to experience everything that you can and if that means setting aside some time everyday to describe the scene for you I don't mind.”

Louis smiled fiddling with whatever fabric his wandering fingers could find, Harry let his hand slide under one of them, palms and fingertips scratching against the ones of another, causing a small spark of friction working heat between the two bodies.

“You make me very happy. You know that right?”

He rolled his head towards Harry and like Harry said multiple times before he felt like he could see him through the darkness that surrounded him. He didn't see it as a defect in his system but a quality that made Harry fall in love with falling in love with Louis.

“I know.”

Harry let his fingers glide over Louis’ cheek, warning him that he was moving in for a kiss.

“And did you know that you, Louis Tomlinson make me very happy?”

Louis let his warm hands cup Harry's over his cheek as he felt for the breath between them. When their breath mingled Louis’ eyes fluttered closed to share a kiss. 

Harry's pink full lips fit between Louis’ thin ones like rose petals fall in a pile or feathers drifting slowly in the breeze. They fit like puzzle pieces, like a lock and a key or like the lips of your lover leading you blindly into their heart.

The way their bodies reacted was like watching the sun setting behind them for the first time in your life, it was breathtaking and wonderful every time. Full of light and hope for a new day with the person you loved.

They pulled apart Louis letting his head fall towards Harry's chest, letting his brain hear the rapid beatings of his frantic heart, shooting excitement through his veins as the light hairs sprinkled his chest and left him with a smile as bright and large as the sun on his face.

“Would you like to go in?”

Louis lifted his head again and Harry could see his shiny white teeth pierced by the blazing yellow sun behind Harry's head.

“Together? You have to come in too and you have to dunk your head with me.”

Harry sighed and watched the sun still shining very small in the distance and he looked back towards Louis who face showed the same rays of light and happiness that the sun did on a summer afternoon.

“Of course, let's go.”

Harry unbuttoned his shirt and Louis pulled his own over his head, Harry watched him waiting patiently for his guiding hand to bring him over the slippery surface to the ladder.

Harry unbuttoned his last button and peeled his shirt off whistling lowly as he folded it and placed it neatly down, picking up Louis’ tossed aside shirt and folded it, leaving it beside his own as he let his fingers prod between Louis’.

Louis opened his hand for Harry and Harry helped him up very quickly, both used to the procedure they developed on the yacht. The slippery floor tripping Harry up at times, the water sloping between his toes going unseen by his eye and the setting darkness.

They made it towards the ladder, the sounds of the other breathing being interrupted by the sounds of the waves crashing against the boat.

The metal of the ladder was cold, unlike the burning sensation it held during the afternoon of sitting out in the direct sunlight. Louis held on and went down first Harry watching his every move making sure that he did indeed hold onto the ladder with at least one hand.

Harry followed behind him, getting in much quicker and treading beside Louis letting one hand hold the railing of the mini dock that protruded out of the boat.

“How is it?”

Louis smiled tracing the patterns in the ladder with amusement. Harry's eyes watching his skilled hands developing a sense around his environment.

“Lovely.”

“It's truly beautiful. You know what I'm going to say.”

Louis hummed leaning his head back and wetting the hairs lightly, the water soaking down his exposed and tan back.

“Yes Harry, the same thing you always say. You wish I could see it too. I can't see it, but I can feel it and that's enough.”

Harry hummed and floated on his stomach holding his upper body up against the ladder and letting his feet raise up to the surface of the water, easing out and feeling the cold breeze on his surfacing heels.

“On three?”

Harry smiled at Louis’ excitement. He loved water, something about it calmed him and pleasured him in ways sight wasn't needed for and Harry couldn't give him. It set him at ease.

“On your count captain.”

Louis smiled and ran his fingers through his hair the individual strands falling out between his fingers as he squeezed water droplets that reflected the now brightening moonlight in their eyes.

“One.”

He looked in Harry's direction and Harry felt him in the very depths of his soul. The crashing of the waves becoming a sort of rhythm in his mind, rocking, swaying, pushing and pulling them back and forth In a cyclic cycle.

“Two.”

His face bubbled with excitement and Harry's mirrored his, he thrived off of his aura, his childish behavior becoming a key factor in their adventures together, always having a little fun no matter what the circumstance.

“Three!”

They went down together, the sound of the outside word, the waves the buzzing of the dragonflies plopping on the water, the light chatter from his sister on the other side all gone as they fell beneath the surface of the water, everything going blank, dying at the line of the surface leaving them completely and utterly alone.

Harry opened his eyes and could make out the outline of Louis’ face, calm and serene in the darkness and the quiet of the late night waters. If Harry could stay in this moment forever, forever watching the stress wash away from Louis’ face and float away in the currents to be swallowed whole by a school of fish below them, he would.


	2. The Rainforest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They're roaming the rainforest literally this story is alllll FLUFF so enjoy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Twitter - @WORLDLWT

The way the air felt on his skin made him feel like something was crawling up his spine and digging its claws into him, making itself at home beneath the thin layer. A layer of irritation and sweat building up like a layer of defense.

His hair matted to the back of his neck even his bun started dripping sweat as they walked hand in hand through the forest traveling slower than the speedy tourist group, pacing behind them for a few moments of peace for them to talk and be alone.

He guided Louis easily through the leaves, crumbling under their feet. Greens and browns spiraling between each others stems and making a pattern Harry's eyes followed like they would when staring at the top of Louis’ head, his hair spiraling layers of brown.

He breathed in deeply taking in the aromas, the warmth and the plant life all spiraling and fighting to travel into his body and fill his veins with wonder and lust for adventure.

“Why do you breath in like that?”

Louis was tapping his foot, crunching leaves under it like a happy child jumping in rain puddles. His hand clasped to Harry sweat dripping between them but neither intended to let their skin breathe.

“I like to take it all in, smells too I guess. It's also relaxing.”

Louis leaned into him, his lighter backpack that Harry helped him fasten to his body making him lean against Harry, carelessly throwing his body just hoping to hit his target.

Harry watched him breath in deeply, smiling and sighing when he was done to simply start the process again throwing in a hand motion and another sigh before he stopped leaning on Harry and brought himself back to their little reality.

“It smells wet and warm, like the string beans you forced down my throat at the dinner table. Or after it rains in the fall and we are walking towards the car. Little moments like that.”

Harry hummed and moved him along slightly, he didn't want to start too far away from the group and lose them in the vast green landscape.

“It's green here, very green with tall trees and animals that seem to lean over to watch you pass by, like owls at night or a raven in a cemetery.”

Louis seemed to get a bit nostalgic, his body slumped slightly and he sighed with pleasure at the simple analysis of the scene. He loved Harry's voice, they way he talked and pronounced words letting them slur off his tongue and float away like a feather in a raging wind. His voice was the calm in the world, the eye of the storm or the center of a spinning object. He was the reason you could watch the world spinning on its axis and feel safe at the top of the world, he was the person Louis wanted nothing more than to spend every waking moment listening to.

They followed the group still hand in hand sweat from both bodies mixing together and causing steam between the palms. The tour guide stopped at a gated area, large for exploring but not enough to get lost.

“Here we are, our final destination of the tour. Here we give our tour groups a bit of freedom to roam around without a guide and to see the rainforest for themselves. It's quite large inside so keep track of time we will meet back here in 30 minutes. If you get lost, follow the flags back up. They make the rainbow, the purple flags at the end of the gated sections leading you all the way back up here to the red flags. Enjoy!”

She opened the gate for the group to move through and Louis whispered to Harry to start from the back and make their way to the front, away from everyone who already had disappeared into either the red or orange sections.

“It's a bit misty back here but the trees are getting lighter and a little more vibrant.”

Harry helped Louis over a stray log, stopping himself from simply lifting him and taking him in his arms to the back of the space.

He had to let Louis do things on his own, he couldn't baby him, he could help him, lead him but he couldn't do things for him someone with full sight could simply do. If that meant guiding him over a log but not letting him cook dinner than Harry was okay with that.

They finally made it to the back and Harry let go of Louis’ hand, placing his own fingertips on the cool skin of the emerald vines.

He guided Louis wrist up to the tree and placed his fingers up against the skin before dropping his wrist lightly and watching his face light up.

“What am I touching?”

“A vine.”

Louis hummed and ran his fingers down following the spiral and the pattern, pushing leaves back and forth between his fingers.

“What do these look like?”

Harry cleared his throat and wiped some sweat from his head, the mist around them clouding his vision slightly.

“They're long and they make a pattern on the trees and the floors, they're emerald green, like my eyes. You almost get lost looking at them and following their patterns, not sure how they turn or spin and questioning if you made the right turn and questioning how you got there.”

“Are they as beautiful as your eyes?”

Harry looked at the vines swirling and turning and for a second he saw the beauty in their pattern, a sliver of light in their helpless confusion and he smiled.

“They're breathtaking.”

Louis smiled to himself and let go of the vines, leading Harry in a direction of a bird humming for them.

“Where do you think you're going?”

Louis lead him forward through the trees and into an open field with a very large tree in the middle.

Harry scanned the floor as they went and watched out for anything he might trip on but found nothing as they moved into the space. Quiet and serene. 

“Okay wow, I don't know where you brought us but this is breathtaking fuck the vines.”

Harry started leading again, pulling Louis behind him as the chirping and buzzing and the crunching of branches and leaves vanished in his mind.

The tree, the gloriously tall, large tree was much more than a tree it was a landmark, a tourist spot like the lock bridge in Paris waiting to be marked with loves eternal burn.

“Do you have my keys?”

Louis dug around in his pocket for a moment and pulled out Harry's keys, blue and green stoppers on the tops of each symbolizing the two boys. Harry took the cool metal between his fingers and pulled Louis a little closer to him so their breath mingled and their beads of sweat formed puddles in their collarbones. The heat and the most bouncing between their skin like static shocks or a ping pong ball.

Harry let his palm rest flat on the tree, breathing in its scent, Louis was quiet beside him a curious look wrapping around his face as Harry continued to run his finger over the carvings.

Initials of couples who also found the tree carved neatly or messily some with hearts some with nothing but all with meaning. Harry wanted to be apart of this beautiful masterpiece that nature would somehow keep forever.

He ran his thumb over the jagged end of the key lightly, feeling the way the jagged ends rubbed against his skin before he moved the tip to the tree and started carving an H.

Louis listened to him carving away at the tree, little huffs of concentration filling the air. Birds leaning over the edge, watching the two boys around the tree trunk. It was like watching someone fall in love every hour. It was always whimsical like sharing a milkshake or carving your initials into a tree and they both liked it that way.

Harry finished off the T for Tomlinson and let his own finger run over the letters making sure they were deep enough for Louis to feel as well. He smiled to himself and closed his eyes feeling their names through his finger and Louis finally spoke.

“Harry are you okay?”

Harry hummed and let his eyes open slowly bringing him back into the world as he kissed Louis’ cheek and let his hand run down from his cheek to his hand, bringing it closer to the tree.

“Feel this.”

He moved behind him, his head on Louis shoulder as he guided his hand over to the carvings. Letting his finger start from the beginning.

“H.S. For Harry Styles.”

He kissed his cheek as Louis smiled, his lips landing on the ball of Louis’ cheek, pink from heat and happiness.

“And L.T. For Louis Tomlinson. Because I love you.”

Louis leaned back into him and sighed, his head falling back onto Harry's shoulder giving him the perfect opportunity to twist his head for a long kiss as his larger hand held Louis’ up against the tree, covering their initials with their hands almost like they were enclosing them in their hearts forever.

Louis pulled away first biting down on his lip and looking away from Harry to hide the blush and the smile rushing to his face.

“Don't be shy my love, you always get like this. You're beautiful when you blush.”

Louis rolled his head back so it moved to Harry's chest and Harry had to lift his chin to avoid being hit.

“I want the trees to whisper our names at night, wondering where we went and how we are.”

Harry pulled their hands back together and wrapped his arms around Louis, hugging him tightly. His whole entire world right there in his arms, he wanted nothing more than to squeeze him tight until he became a part of him.

Harry's phone went off signaling they had five minutes left to get back to the gate so they could go home, their little rainforest adventure coming to a close.

“We have to go back?”

Louis frowned as he said it, not wanting to leave Harry's arms or the tree. He wanted to bottle up this little moment for when times got rough so they could climb inside, hand in hand and experience it all over again like it was the first time.

“We do. Don't frown there's air conditioning on the bus.”

Louis struggled to get out of Harry's arms as quickly as possible and Harry laughed kissing the back of his head before releasing him, letting him squirm around, happily dusting himself off like the prince he was.

Harry just watched him for a moment locking him away in his memory. The way his hands flattened against his stomach. The flick of his wrist on his shoulder and the way he moved his hair back, slicked with sweat. It enchanted him.

“This is magical.”

“It's a rainforest. What type of magic could happen here?”

He continued to run his fingers through his hair as Harry watched him, quietly enjoying his view as he spoke in a easy voice.

“You're here, you're mine. Call me a sap but you're pretty magical.”

Louis huffed and reached out his hand for Harry to take. A smile burning his cheeks again. His eyes closing with the pressure of his smile. All too happy for his own good.

“You're a sap now grab my hand and lead me to the technology and the refreshments I'm parched.”

Harry gladly grabbed his hand and lead him out of the serene quiet meadow like area of the rainforest and back into the jungle they came from.

“You are magical. Everything you do is absolutely enchanting to me.”

Louis pulled Harry closer to him and stood on his toes to kiss his cheek, quickly and with a smile.

“Coming from the most beautiful boy in the world that's a wonderful compliment.”

“You've never even see me for all you know I could be the world's most hideous man.”

Louis hummed as they walked up the path. The yellow flag above their heads leading the way for them.

“I don't have to. I can tell.”

“Oh really, how so?”

They continued up hand in hand, still in their own little world not seeing the groups ahead of them fanning themselves trying to stay patient for the slower groups.

“It's in the way you speak. Soft and simple. Slow with meaning and good intentions.”

They passed under the orange flag, their hands building up moisture.

“It's in the way you touch me, gently and slowly. I don't have to see it to know that you care about me in ways you don't care about other things. You touch your steering wheel with too much force I can hear it when we're in the car and you're making a turn. You hold tighten when we make a right turn. You're not gentle with the remote while you're playing video games, you throw it sometimes. You would never touch me like that.”

The red flag was ahead and in their view, people gathered under it and some still behind them. Harry helping Louis over the fallen log from before.

“It's in the way you love me regardless of my state. Your patience and guidance because your world of color to me is a black abyss but you still paint me a scene and involve me. You think I'm magical? I'm only magical because of you.”

Harry smiled almost tearing up at Louis’ words. The way he spoke, the way he paid attention to the little things made his heart skip a million beats as they fell in line to get on the bus.

“I love you Louis.”

He hugged around Harry's arm as they moved up every once in a while, inching closer to the bus parked and ready to take them back to their hotel.

“I love you too Harry.”

Even those words made his heart dance and spin and fly. He was soaring through clouds and the mist around him was lifting and he just felt whole with his other half slotted beside him, holding him for dear life as they walked up the stairs of the bus and sat down together on the plush seats.

Louis sighed, enjoying the cool bus as he leaned his head on Harry's shoulder sighing once again. Harry ran his fingers through his hair and pushed it back doing the same for Louis, to get the hair out of his face so he could see him as he spoke quietly for his ears only.

“Thank you.”

“For what?”

Louis smiled softly. His face becoming younger in that moment. A look falling over him that Harry gushed at. He wanted nothing more than for Louis to look this happy for the rest of his life. The sun was catching him in that moment making him look like a child who just came in from playing outside. So carefree and ready for whatever the day threw at him.

“Thank you, for giving me sight, even when your vision is cloudy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Twitter - @WORLDLWT


	3. The Cave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They go in a cave and they kiss and there's talk of light and the world and eternal love and devotion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can write angst but I'm a sappy fucker too so enjoy 
> 
> Twitter - @WORLDLWT

Harry stood at the mouth the sun shining on his back, Louis’ hand intertwined with his own the other arm wrapped around his upper arm, holding him close. The darkness spilling out at his feet, welcoming them in.

“Ready?”

Louis smiled and tightly held onto Harry's hand, squeezing lightly like an okay as Harry took his last deep breath and let his head tilt back into the sunshine.

“Are you afraid to go in Harry?”

He looked at Louis who was facing blankly ahead the darkness looming at his feet. Harry felt like it was going to grow teeth and slither up his legs, biting at his skin and tearing him apart. He didn't want it to wrap around him like a snake, cutting off his circulation.

It was windy out so Harry knew it was the perfect day for their little cave adventure and he knew he had to face his little fear of the dark and plunge forward into it for Louis for the one experience they could do on the same level.

“A bit.”

Harry pulled Louis lightly forward, walking into the mouth of the cave feeling like it was going to close behind them and trap them in there for eternity or however long their little forever would last.

The walk in further and the fairness consumed them. Harry came prepared with multiple flashlights and batteries just in case. His fun loving self masking his inner need for absolute security, reasonable on his calm and collected level.

“How is it?”

Harry stopped them in the middle a blue illuminated lake stood before them being the only light source for what felt like miles. The tiny light behind them their leading star back to the safety of the uncovered world.

“Dark.”

“Dark like being blind or bedroom dark?”

Harry hummed pulling Louis a little closer turning them away from the lake facing a wall so the light was cut from his vision and he simply stared at the blackness ahead of him.

“From where we are standing right now, it's like being blind.”

Louis mumbled something Harry couldn't hear as he fixed his footing and searched for Harry's hands in the darkness, finding his wrist and lightly wrapping his fingers around them, pulling himself over so he was in between Harry's arms, letting them move as one.

“Give me your hands Harry, it's my turn to lead you.”

Harry smiled softly, letting his hands rise up slightly, Louis holding his wrist as they moved closer slightly so they were inches away from the wall. 

Louis raised both of their hands and he let his hand rest easily on the rock. It was wet and grainy like the beach or the soccer fields you played on in the morning, still covered with dew, scattering under small cleats and dirty hands.

“They say that if you're quiet and the winds are right you can feel the vibrations through your whole body.”

Harry placed his hands beside Louis, the sides of their hands touching each other lightly as they fell silent the only thing they could hear was their breathing, the low winds outside and the dripping of water from the roof of the cave into the illuminated pond that Harry glanced back at momentarily.

Just as he was about to let go and tell Louis that maybe the tales weren't true and it was just another old cave he felt it.

It felt like an old friend's voice echoing through your home. It was Iike the vibrations you felt in the car when the radio was way too loud. It was like the winds slithered through the rock and twisted around their arms, leading their way into their mouths, slithering down their throats and making their way down to their toes just to disappear into the ground. It was magical, like we're nude and the wind was hitting you, like you were being cleansed from the inside, out.

“Did you feel that?”

Harry hummed and kissed Louis’ neck as his wet, rocky hands covered Louis’ own, leaning him up against the wall, both pairs of eyes fluttering closed as Louis moved himself back into Harry, slowly teasing him.

“In a cave?”

Louis laughed and let his head rest against the wall his eyes still closed and his mind rushing with ideas.

“It's not necessarily on my list of places but I guess we could just make out for a bit.”

Harry took it as a green light and let his hands slide down to Louis’ waist, moving his hands slightly under his shirt and ran his fingers along the skin as he moved him back so he was leaning against the wall, Harry covering over him.

“I love you.”

Louis opened his mouth to reply, to proclaim his love for Harry as well but was cut off by beautiful lips intertwining with his own and catching the breath he let out, Harry swallowing his thoughts and ideas.

Harry's hands moved up Louis’ sides and Louis raised his arms over his head so Harry could feel his ribs and his heavy breaths through them.

Louis pulled back from his lips catching his breath and leaning his head to the side smiling for Harry's eyes only.

“Place your hands over mine and wait for it.”

Harry did as told and placed his hands over Louis’ on the rock. Looking back down at Louis who's mouth hung open slightly waiting for Harry to fill the gap.

“Ready?”

Louis nodded and Harry fit his lips between Louis’ as the wind outside picked up and flowed through the two bodies swirling between their mouths as vibrations that seemed to be calling their names and whispering their own stories into their ears.

Harry moved down to Louis’ collarbones, sucking lightly on them as Louis let out little moans that bounced off the walls and echoed through the cave like a travelers voice searching for help.

“Harry, fuck not here. I change my mind, I don't want to do anything in a place where the walls bounce all my moans back.”

He blushed rapidly as if his small demand was embarrassing and Harry simply kissed his cheek and smiled even if he couldn't see.

“That's fine, some other time then. How about we go sit by the lake?”

“The lake?”

Harry looked back at the lake still illuminated in the distance the sounds of water droplets falling into it being the only thing in the cave besides their voices.

“There's this pretty lake a few steps to our right and it's illuminated by something and it's quite beautiful we can sit by it and just talk for a while. Would you like that?”

Louis pushed off the wall slightly, rocks falling out of place behind him, being ripped out of their homes by the force of Louis’ moving body.

“I would enjoy that.”

Harry took his hand and started to lead him down to the lake their feet stopping a little before the edge, the way you would stop on a train track right before the yellow line so you don't fall over the edge.

Louis sat down and so did Harry peering over the edge. He couldn't see much besides the sprinkles of illumination scattered like fireflies in the night.

“So, what does it look like?”

Harry hummed and rested his hand on his chin and dug his elbow into his thigh, peering out over the water.

“Blue and green light. I've never seen anything like this before, it's amazing they're like little bulbs of light floating in the water. They're like our eyes when the other person walks into the room the way your cheekbones squish yours into small slits and how mine shine for you even though you can't see them.”

Louis leaned against him and hummed happily, one arm wrapping around Harry and pulling him closer so he could rest his head carefully against him, kissing his clothed skin.

“I love you. You're amazing.”

Harry kissed the top of his head and for a while they simply sat there listening to nothing but their own hearts against each other and the drops of water hitting and rippling the mysteriously beautiful lake.

Louis shifted so he was facing the lake, his eyes staring forward at nothing but seeing everything he needed to with Harry beside him.

“Do you think it's safe?”

“Safe?”

Louis nodded and let his hand run through the rocky dirt until it felt the edge of the lake begin. He moved himself closer and Harry followed him carefully watching his every move.

“Yes, safe. Safe as in if I put my hand in will it be safe?”

Harry thought about it and looked out at the lake, dragonflies landing on the water carefully, not seemingly bothered by anything.

“I don't know those little lights could be made of chemicals and if they touch you it might be bad.”

Louis giggled his fingers teasing the edge of the dirt wanting nothing more than to touch the lake and feel the water between his fingers.

“What's the worst it could do? Blind me?”

He paused for a moment and let out a soft gasp his cleaned hand shoot up to his face to wave in front of his eyes.

“Oh darn look at that! I'm already blind, I guess it can't do any further damage.”

Harry sighed trying to contain his laughter at Louis’ little joke about himself and rolled up his sleeve.

“I'll try it first.”

“No!”

Harry drew his hand back quickly and looked at Louis who was pouting slightly. 

“No?”

“No, no as in you always get to do things first. Harry I'm not a baby I can put my hand in the water without having you test it for me.”

Harry was a little wounded by the comment, he just wanted Louis to be safe, he didn't want the world he couldn't see do any harm to him, but Louis was right.

“How about we do it together?”

Louis thought about it for a moment his fingers once firmly grasping the edge less than an inch away from the water rolled their back so he lifted his somewhat dirt covered hand for Harry to take in his equally at dirty hand.

“Together.”

They held their hands as if the other person was behind an unseen mirror, hands slotted and sliding against the other, pressure being put on by both boys trying to blindly break the glass.

Harry's fingers found their way between Louis’ letting them bend between the empty spaces and fill them with the warmth of his own. He guided them over the water, watching the light illuminate their enclosed hands as he smiled, both Botha now on their stomachs looking out on the water.

“Ready?”

“On three.”

Louis sighed and started counting.

“One.”

Louis could hear the dripping of the water falling from the roof of the empty cave hitting the center of the lake as Harry watched the ripples die out before they could come into his direct point of view.

“Two.”

Louis could hear Harry's breathes, waiting patiently for Louis to say three. They both had their free hand wrapped around the edge of the dirt, digging even their nails into the edges, their intertwined hands stretched far over the water, the green and blue lights swirling, calling them in.

“Three.”

The plunged their hands down into the water and for a moment all the lights moved quickly away from them. Their hands in a circle of nothing. Harry watched them carefully as they moved towards them, swirling around their skin. 

“They're circling us, like a pattern of green and blue and it's just, it's pretty Louis.”

Harry rubbed his thumb over Louis’ hand under the water. The feeling of all the collected dirty on their connected hands leaving them was refreshing.

“The world is a beautiful place Harry Styles.”

Harry leaned his head so it touched Louis’ their legs long ago intertwined, their bodies flushed up against each other as Harry spoke softly for Louis’ ears only, at a level even the cave couldn't hear.

“You're absolutely fascinated by the world and it loves you right back.”

Louis snuggled closer to Harry wiggling his fingers on Harry's skin under the water, gaining a kiss from Harry on the cheek.

“That's right, the world does love me. The world loves me because you love me Harry. You're my whole world.”

Harry blushed, sighing in delight and absolute happiness washed over his body at the way Louis spoke to him.

“You're something else Louis Tomlinson.”

“Let's get out of here and head back to the hotel.”

Louis placed a kiss on his neck and sucked lightly implying more than bathing and napping at the hotel.

“Your wish is my command.”

Louis chuckled as they stood up together and ventures away from the lake.

“We just have to make it up to that little light at the end of this tunnel. Our one hope that we're still connected to the outside world.

“You're my light.” 

The light grew brighter and the opening a little larger as they passed by the place in which they literally rubbed their bodies together against to feel the winds of the outside world shot through their bodies like the rhythm of a song made especially for them.

“Your light?”

Louis nodded as if it was the only thing to say in that moment that Harry was his light. He already called him his eyes, his whole world.”

“Our light. Our bond, hidden from the public eye, is strong and bright but most importantly it's ours.”

Harry pulled him closer as they stepped out into the light of the outside world, the public eye to Louis and the birds were chirping still and Harry's heart was light and floating with the words Louis blew into it like a balloon.

“Have I told you lately that I love you?”

Louis hummed pretending to think really hard before he placed a kiss on Harry's cheek lightly, like a child.

“At least once every morning and every night and a million times in between.”

Harry smiled and they started their hike back to their car, hand in hand as Louis swung their arms lightly.

“I hope it never stops.”

Harry smiled and helped Louis swing their hands so they danced in the wind and among the stranded leaves.

“They won't, if I can promise you anything it would be that I will love you forever and whatever lies beyond that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Twitter - @WORLDLWT


	4. New York City

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short and sweet and leading up for the big finale there's hints as to what will happen in the final chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Twitter - @WORLDLWT

The lights of the city at night seemed to be nothing short of absolute perfection to Harry and as he sat in the back of the taxi with Louis, curled into his side

He couldn't think of any other place he would want to be. The lights poured over people's bodies casting long enchanting shadows behind them and spilled into their taxi like little light fairies buzzing through their window, stopping to say hello.

It was New York City, tall buildings, fast walking and a disaster of traffic that Harry didn't seem to mind at all. Their destination soon approaching Time Square, where all the lights zoomed and fought for their spotlight where you could look up and feel like you were in a million different places at once. 

The cab pressed on the breaks harshly and they moved forwards quickly, Harry sticking his arm out and gripping the cold metal of the back of the seat ahead of them. A total came up on the screen in front of Louis and Harry simply swiped his credit card as he thanked the driver who simply grunted in their direction.

The got out of the taxi, Harry guiding Louis out easily and then closing the door behind him, the taxi speeding off practically ripping off his arm as it went, zooming away and disappearing into the city traffic. The mixture of cars and people chattering filled the air.

Vendors on the side of the road trying to sell figurines of the Statue of Liberty or knock offs of bags and baseball hats. Some say painting the face of someone sitting opposite them who paid seven dollars to sit and be drawn as Godzilla or Spider-Man scaling the side of the Empire State Building. 

The smells of garbage cans filled to the brim mixed with the sweet and utterly mouthwatering smells of roasted peanuts that tourist lined up to get. The walked passed it all, kneeing on their way back they would stop by and try them all, buy a pointless figurine to place on their bookshelf when they got home and they would ride in the back of their taxi sharing foods they couldn't buy on the street at home.

“It's bright here isn't it.”

Harry squeezed Louis’ hand as they walked forward with the crowd crossing the street, the little walking man glowing and telling everyone it was supposedly safe to walk.

“Very, it's beautiful.”

Louis leaned in closer to Harry, wrapping his free arm around Harry's arm clinging himself to it like a small koala bear, heaving itself to its mother.

They crossed another street and Harry looked up. They were standing in the middle of it, the middle of the illuminated world, the middle of the noise where the winds couldn't touch them thanks to the tall buildings and the multitude of people surrounding them.

Harry pulled Louis along once again, heading toward the grand red staircase that sat in the middle, many people say upon it staring up at either the night sky or the buildings, some were taking pictures others resting their feet drinking coffees from overly advertised companies for no particular reason, probably for the aesthetic considering it was a little too warm for coffee.

They sat in the middle of the staircase, the center of the world staring back at them. Harry let Louis lean on him before he began to speak.

“There's a bough light here were at night if you closed your eyes you could feel like you're looking straight into the sun.”

Louis hummed snuggling closely to Harry a sudden breeze, light and refreshing coming over them as they sat.

“What are some of the advertisements saying?”

Harry looked around, taking in everything he could and reciting it back to Louis as if that's where he stored all his knowledge.

“Coca cola is behind us, red and white and fizzy it's just swirling on the screen, spinning as if it's hypnotizing its viewers.”

Louis kissed his shoulder as he continued, searching for something new to describe something easy for now.

“There's an American Eagle advertisement and aerie that underwear store that your sisters always bug you to take them into.”

“What's happening in that little world?”

Harry never thought about it like that but Louis was right, absolutely right as usual. They were in their own little world, frolicking and dancing through the ocean and twirling in the sand. It was like Harry and Louis themselves always trapped in their little world stuck behind their glass case they made themselves.

“They're in the beach, their hair is flowing back behind them as they run into the water, splashing each other, everyone's smiling and happy and everyone has a nice body.”

Louis tapped his knee to get him to stop talking about other people's bodies.

“Louis are you jealous? You know I only have eyes for you.”

Louis blushed and let his head hide in the crook of Harry's neck, a giggle escaping his thin lips that simply pressed down into Harry's collarbone moments later, before Louis pulled himself back up the smirk on Harry's face still present.

“I know and you know if I had working eyes they would only be for you so I guess you'll just have to be happy with what I'm giving you.”

Louis smiled brightly and Harry looked at him confused. Giving him something? He didn't need to return the favor he knew Louis loved him.

“And what are you giving me love?”

Louis looked around as if he could see, as if he was checking for people eavesdropping on their conversation as he whispered into Harry's ear.

“My soul.”

Harry was at a loss for words over the lights and the crowds and the adrenaline the city gave off but it wasn't like the way he lost his breath when Louis said that. Making his plans for the end of the week seem even more likely for success, to look at somebody you love and to know they loved you right back was a miraculous feeling that had Harry soaring above the black most that the city gave off.

“You always beat me. You're always more pure than I am. Maybe you should set the scene.”

Louis seemed more than happy to. His small hands found Harry's cheeks and he smiled at him.

“Louis?”

“Close your eyes Harry. We're doing this the Tommo way.”

Harry did as told and quickly closed his eyes, the breeze lifting his hair and nearly setting it back down almost as if it was afraid to ruin their moment.

“Are they closed?”

“Yes.”

“I don't believe you.”

Harry laughed lightly searching blindly for Louis’ hands in which he found neatly in his lap. He wrapped his fingers around Louis’ wrists and lightly pulled his hands up to his face, covering his eyes with Louis’ small, soft hands.

“Better?”

Louis hummed and intently listened to the world around him as he answered Harry quickly.

“Much better now we can start!”

Louis was in a mood, an airy musical mood where his hands were warm and soft and he giggled over even the smallest things. Harry fell in love with him all over again when he was in moods like this, his aura rubbing Harry just the right way.

“Now listen to me Harry.”

Harry let his brain stop spinning with emotions and calmed himself down, leaning slightly into Louis’ warmth as he whispered to him.

“Someone in front of us is drinking, a can of something from the fizz I heard probably soda. The people behind us keep kissing I can hear their lips breaking apart and to be honest.”

He leaned forward so his lips grazed lightly over Harry's ear, causing an impulse to shoot through his body.

“I wish that was us.”

Louis moved his lips to Harry's and quickly pecked them getting what he wanted before he continued on with his scene.

“Like when we went to the rainforest if you take a big breath and actually smell it this place smells a little bit like body odor and a lot like garbage but there's also warmth and peanuts and pretzels, the occasional hot dog I don't necessarily enjoy and then there's always you.”

Harry moved Louis’ hands away from his eyes and looked around, indeed a women sat ahead of them sipping on a Coke and texting away on her phone.

The couple behind them was more lost in eachother then Harry got lost in the sea. He smiled softly at them and touched Louis’ cheek again, bringing him closer and pecking his lips one more time.

“By the way, all your predictions were correct good nose.”

Louis tapped his nose twice and smiled, leaning into Harry a little bit and taking a deep breath.

“You smell like home Harry. Like warmth and goodness and everything we love wrapped up in a blanket and thrown into a person with too many sheer shirts that he wears under too many layers. I mean what's the point of a sheer shirt if you can't see it?”

Harry wrapped his arm around Louis’ shoulder, kissing the top of his head sleepily watching his hand motions questioning his sheer shirt choices.

“None of these people are worthy of seeing me in sheer.”

Louis leaned in and let his hand find the undershirt Harry was wearing, a sheer black shirt covered by layers of jackets Harry didn't need for this weather.

“Who's worthy then?”

“You.”

Louis kissed his neck once more, quickly enough so no one saw them but long enough for the feeling to last on Harry's skin for a while, kept hidden and preserved by the collar of his jacket.

“Is it the black one? The one that's more sheer in the back?”

Harry hummed as Louis felt the edge of the shirt between two eager fingers as a smirk carved itself into his face.

“Tonight will be fun then.”

Harry raised his eyebrows in amusement a smirk now on his face as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Twitter - @WORLDLWT


	5. Home.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the end of the fluff. I enjoyed writing this and I hope you enjoyed reading it! I wrote emotions and scene set up in great detail and I'm glad you guys like t and don't find it dreadfully boring! Thank you for all the amazing comments :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Twitter - @WORLDLWT

They flew back home the morning after their little rendezvous in New York City, the lights draining them and the busy streets making them weak in the knees. Louis was sound asleep in the plush white seats of Harry's plane beside him, Harry's phone the only light in the cabin, lighting up his face as he looked at all the pictures.

Pictures he took of Louis by the lake, under the lights of the city, as he sunbathed on the yacht and as he touched and examined the vines and right in front of the tree his head tilted just enough where he could see their initials behind him, heavily and newly carved with their soon to be everlasting love.

The engine kicked in as they started descending, Harry shutting his phone off and shutting his eyes listening to the heavy beats of the plane and Louis’ soft breath lingering long in the air. He could picture the way his hair flowed up and away as he was underwater. His hand in Harry's in the lake, stroking the skin ever so softly.

The bump of land caused Harry to open his eyes again, Louis fluttering his eyes open as well, stretching contently letting his head roll to the side as he yawned. Harry looked at him with adoration, adoration he couldn't see but he could feel it.

“Welcome home.”

********

Harry's home was large and extravagant, white and black. Sleek and comfortable for Louis to feel around. He didn't need guidance here his was home and he knew his home just like he knew every inch of Harry's hot skin.

He watched Louis walk inside, sighing and taking the ten steps to the couch, hitting his foot against the edge just to check if his calculations were correct. He plopped down on the couch and yawned yet again stretching, the tan skin of his stomach showing as his shirt lifted up, his hands making grasping motions in the air.

“Harry, cuddle with me for a bit.”

Harry looked out the window at the men in his yard, fixing everything in just the right way, wrapping the trees and cutting the bushes. A simple yet beautiful moment in which Harry almost couldn't wait for.

“Harry?”

Harry let his attention drawn away from the window to his dreams and back to his gift. His perfect person wrapped up in a blanket and edging him over with an almost pained expression on his face. 

“Coming love.”

Louis relaxed and smiled as Harry walked over to the couch his eyes never leaving Louis’ form. His arms it icing for his baby to rest in them.

“Scoot over a bit.”

Louis moved over and Harry sat down, swinging his legs up and pulling Louis body onto his chest. The rising and falling over their breaths mixing together like instruments on a grand stage, their hearts the players, drenched in sweat and agony to hit the perfect tone of harmonization. Their brains the conductors pointing at each other from across the room telling them to play and to harmonize and that's exactly what they were doing, they were harmonizing.

“I've missed home.”

Harry hummed and Louis felt it through his whole body kissing the clothes skin of Harry's chest with a gleam in his smile Harry saw before and fell in love with every time.

“Did you not like our little trip?”

Harry was joking and Louis knew that but he faked a gasp and placed his hand over Harry's own heart, feeling it beat against his palm.

“I adored our trip! It was a level of wonderful I can't even describe to you.”

Harry smiled and laughed a little letting his head fall back on the pillow so his body went slack and rested.

“Still the same white walls?”

Harry looked around at the crisp white of the room and hummed as his eyes slowly but swiftly and without any commotion skimmed across the walls that glistened in the morning sunlight.

“Yes, still crisp and white and perfect.”

Louis smiled and let his head rest as well, mumbling his next sentences with a sleepy voice and tired eyes.

“Our pictures are all still scattered around the house right?”

“Yes they are.”

Louis smiled and played with the edges of Harry's shirt, thumbing the fabric between his fingers as if it was fine silk.

“Now I have to get the pictures we took on our trip printed and framed and we will be able to decorate more.”

“Will you explain them all to me?”

Louis looked at him and even though his eyes held nothing but broken pieces and the ghost of their memories swimming in the blue ivy water Harry almost felt like he was staring into his soul, maybe seeing himself in Louis or seeing the piece of Louis no one else did because the eyes are still the windows to the soul even if the blinds are down.

“Every single one.”

Louis scooted up his body, shimming in all the right places and catching Harry's bottom lip in his own pulling at it lightly with a growing grin that turned into a mess of giggles.

“I love you Harry, you know that right?”

Harry stroked his hair and leaned forward to kiss his forehead.

“There's not a day that goes by where you don't prove that to me my love.”

Louis was content with that answer, he laid his head back down on Harry's chest and let Harry stroke his hair and massage his scalp as Harry sat watching the workers move in and out. The head of his maid service was supposed to call him when everything was done and ready. Harry was growing anxious and nervous and he knew Louis could tell.

“What's wrong?”

Harry didn't want to ruin anything or ramble the secret out. He didn't want to ruin the effect or the picture perfect moment he was constructing.

“Kiss me?”

It was the first thing that came to his mind and the only thing that would keep his antsy lips preoccupied enough to stop him from spilling all his secrets.

Louis leaned forward not answering with words but with action and Harry let his hand push the back of Louis head harder into Harry's face, making then closer than before and making it so their heads sat on odd angles and they tried to get as close as they could.

Louis pulled away for hair and moved up a bit so he could get a better angle at Harry, moving his lips down to his neck and sucking right under Harry's ear, the spot that made him main out like crazy.

“Louis!”

Louis smiled and continued, pulling and biting at the spot until it tuned swollen and purple, very small and conveniently easy to cover just in case. Harry was shaking slightly as Louis licked at the mark he just made.

“Now your heart is beating like crazy, that wasn't very helpful Styles.”

“Oh it helped me. You have no idea how much it helped me.”

Harry let his eyes drift to the window again the workers looking like they were retreating his breath slowed slowly and calmed him down before Louis touched his cheek.

“What's wrong? I can feel it. Something isn't right.”

Harry didn't want to startle him or make him feel like Harry was upset with him or their situation or anything. He was just waiting on the stupid phone call that would but the tension.

“Louis. I just need a mi-”

His phone rung out the usual tune and Louis has his mouth opening slightly almost amaze at the timing wanting nothing more than for the words of utter concern and appreciation spill from Harry's devilish tasting lips.

“Hello?”

The person on the other end simply explained to Harry that everything was set up and the sun was just about ready to set. Harry couldn't help the breathless laugh and the beating of his heart he knew Louis could feel under his fingertips.

“Thank you. Thank you so much.”

The man hushed him saying he would do it again and again and was just happy to be apart of it. Louis on the other hand was stiff.

“Who was that? You're not replacing me or anything right?”

Harry kissed him lightly tugging gently at the lip and swirling his finger around a piece of Louis’ hair.

“Actually the complete opposite of that my darling.”

Harry moved them so they went from their position to a standing position Louis’ hands in his own ready to be guided to Harry's destination.

“What?”

Louis was confused, he didn't know what was going on and Harry knew he hated that. 

“It's a surprise.”

“I don't like surprises!”

Harry squeezed his hands lightly and pulled him forward with grace and affection. Louis followed him waiting for some sort of grunt or anything as a response. All that he was met with was the warmth of the summer night closely approaching them.

“You'll like this one. That's a guarantee.”

Louis stopped being stiff and maybe the thought flew through his mind. Maybe he had an idea of what Harry was about to do but we never know things like that are about to happen until they're already over and done with.

Harry eased Louis to the center the trees around them covered and wrapped in dropping lights and the sun behind them peeking through with its streaks of orange and pink. Louis’ from becoming one with it like a piece of art hanging on the wall, surrounded by many admired but understood by only a few.

Harry situated him in the middle the trees almost hugging them as they stood hand in hand in his backyard. The beginning of their end, the start of the race they called life.

“Louis.”

“Harry?”

Harry smiled a swift smile coming to Louis’ face the tone of Harry's voice and the warmth of the night surrounding him like a hug from a mother.

“Ever since I met you, not only have you made me become a better person but you made me open my eyes. I finally opened them to the beauty of the world, I let the light in and I opened the door to my soul for you and you were kind enough to wipe your feet on the way in so you wouldn't track dirt inside my heart.”

Louis loved the way he talked drinking in every word as Harry mentally ditched the big speech he prepared and just dove right where it hurt the most, his heart.

“You're gentle and kind. When you sleep the look of innocence so many have lost washes over the delicate features of your face. It's almost pleasurably to watch you drift away into your abyss of beauty. On the yacht as I strummed my guitar the sun played games with your features, each angle more beautiful than the last and always taking my breath away.”

Louis was blushing and smiling and he was bubbly. He never described himself as bubbly but the way his stomach was screaming for him to lunge forward and kiss Harry made him change his mind. Harry smiled looking at the bubble of joy he was creating.

“You're curious. The world you can't see has become the biggest adventure to you not your biggest challenge. You never think it's you against the world you believe it's your with the world fighting every day battles together. The way your mind slipped away underwater proved that to me. That brilliant mind up there is always spinning. The way you held the vines and traced the tree carvings and the way you wanted nothing more than to stick your hands in a luminescent lake, that's a gift. The gift of curiousness that keeps you so young and innocent and so utterly intoxicating. There's not a day that goes by where I don't want to spend it with you, on mini adventures to the couch or to foreign lands.”

The sun was starting to set in the background, his heart was pushing against his ribs asking to get out and to be held in the hands of the chosen one. The one that would be delicate with him.

“I love you from the most simplest form to the most intertwined and messy feelings. Everything in between is just absolute bliss to be in. I love you in the morning when you're arising and you have messy hair and cranky eyes and I love you in the evening when you have delicate skin and a fragile heart. I love you in all those moments in between and even the rough ones. Because it wouldn't be a fun story to tell if everything was smooth sailing from day one.”

Harry looked at him for a second pausing to take him in, radiant from his blushing and the sun playing with his skin.

“I choose you. Every morning I roll over and I choose you and today I want to commit to that. I don't want to call you my boyfriend. I want to call you my husband.”

Louis gasped as Harry fumbled in his pocket, his shaky hand and tearing eyes finding the velvet box, finding his fears of rejection and pushing them away as he pulled out the box.

“Harry are you? Are you?”

Louis couldn't even form a sentence under the setting sun and the lit trees. Harry shaking but smiling got down on one knee, needing every ounce of control he had not to cry. 

“Louis Tomlinson. Would you to be the absolute honor of becoming my husband? Will you marry me Louis?”

Louis got down on his knees with Harry and wrapped his arms around Harry's neck, bringing him closer to his own heart, the two boys intertwined in a mess of emotions and lovely thoughts.

“Yes. Yes! A million times yes, in every figure of the word and in every alternate universe I am yours Harry Styles.”

Harry forgot the ring for a second the box laying by his knee as he wrapped his arms around Louis waist, shoving his face into the curve of Louis neck and whispered with a voice crack and tear.

“I love you.”

Louis kiss the side of cheek and smiled whispering back with the same amount of emotion and the biggest smile on his face.

“Forever and always.”

Harry sniffled and wiped his eyes dry before finding the box again, delicately holding Louis’ hand as if he would break him. He slipped the ring on and kissed it lightly.

“My husband.”

Louis smiled and felt the ring softly, letting the diamonds scratch lightly against his skin, Harry helping them both up to their feet and straight over to the bench. The sky dark now and the stars almost appearing behind some clouds. The lights wrapped around the tears the main source of light as Louis cuddled into Harry's chest smiling up at the sky.

“Can I tell you all the reasons why I want to be your husband? All the good things I love about you?”

Harry smiled and kissed his head looking at the stars above him, their sparkle not bothering him but soothing him like a mother tucking her child into bed safely for the night.

“That would only be fair.”

Louis smiled and snuggled more into Harry's side, intermingling their breath as easy palpitations escaped into the cooling air around them.

“I almost gave up on you.”

Harry raised his eyebrows and looked towards the sky, thinking of a world without Louis, well that wouldn't really be a world at all.

“I remember sitting down with myself and going through reasons I should leave you alone. The fact that you have a career and a life and you can't possibly babysit me all day. You proved me wrong, so incredibly, terribly wrong and I think that's one of the greatest things you have ever done for me. We wake up every morning and you prove me wrong.”

Harry closed his eyes the darkening sky now on the skin of his eyelids, a world of fascination and color now taking over his body as Louis’ voice traveled and swirled through his mind.

“You're home. Home can be four walls full of pictures and beauty and it can be expensive or it can be a cardboard box and everything in between but home feels better when it has a heart beat. You're my home. My warmth, my eyes and my traveling thoughts revolving around you, us, our adventures, even our downfalls.”

Harry smiled the words sitting on his skin and seeping through traveling their way straight to his heart.

“I can't wait to spend every waking moment decorating our home with pictures and our minds with memories. A mental and physical representation of our lives etched in our brains and hanging proudly for the world to see and for you to explain slowly to me.”

He paused for a moment turning his face up to the sky, feeling the haunting fingertips of the breeze lifting his chin up towards the sky. 

“I love you.”

Harry opened his eye slightly peeking at Louis, watching his hair move in the wind like a rhythm only Harry could hear. He smiled and placed the world's most gentle kiss on the side of Louis’ had before whispering for only Louis to hear.

“And I love you, forever and always.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Twitter - @WORLDLWT
> 
> DONT FORGET TO COMMENT AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THOUGHT OF THIS WORK AS A WHOLE❤️

**Author's Note:**

> Contact me on Twitter and follow me for further information on updates and to be added to my list of the first people who get the link :)
> 
> Twitter - @WORLDLWT


End file.
